


There Will Come Soft Rains

by BaronetCoins



Series: LGBT Destiny Month [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, LGBT Destiny Month, memory problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronetCoins/pseuds/BaronetCoins
Summary: Exo memories are all sorts of weird. Old memories found, new ones lost, fake ones created. And late nights were always the worst.





	There Will Come Soft Rains

Sable threw out an arm, patting at the sheets next to her. She ran the mental checklist— the bed was still warm, the sheets rumpled and tossed, and the door cracked open. It had been recent, and it was bad. She muttered a soft curse under her breath, and slid out of bed grabbing a blanket and wrapping her robes around her shoulder.

Underneath the sound of rain tapping against the window, Sable managed to make out the light tap of running metal feet. Virgo stirred to meet her, but she waved the Ghost away to step into the hallway and chase after her missing girlfriend.

Thyme was standing in the rain, dripping in her pajamas. She stared, shocked at Sable’s face, and Sable broke a little.

“Thyme?” She asked softly. “What do you remember?”

Thyme stood frozen, before softly signing “I was in a building. Standing guard. Woke up in a black space. Saw bad things. Woke up here.”

“Can I come closer?” Sable asked. Thyme nodded a little. Sable walked slowly towards her, giving her time to indicate if she wanted her to stop. Thyme didn’t bolt when Sable wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, but got no closer.

“You’re Thyme. You’re a guardian of the Last City. We live together in this building. I love you.” Sable looked her in the eyes, waiting for the little spark of recognition. Thyme’s eyes narrowed, blinked, and finally snapped back into focus. She leaned forward, resting her head on Sable’s chest. Sable wrapped her arms around her, pulling the blanket close.

“Do you want to go back to bed?” Sable asked, leaning her head on Thyme’s. She nodded, and Sable gently guided her back down the stairs and into the room. Thyme disappeared to change into something dryer, and she settled the blankets back into order. When Thyme finally slid back into bed, she breathed a deep sigh of relief.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I really want to write fluff. I really do. But it just never quite works. So instead, it's angst o'clock!. Thought it was time to extend the pain beyond just Ayin. 
> 
> Title from the short story and poem of that name.


End file.
